Namamu
by Rourin
Summary: Jean Kirschtein selalu memanggilmu dengan 'Chouchou'. Lalu, dia marah saat kamu memanggilnya 'Kuda'. / "Namaku bukan 'Chouchou!" / "Maafkan aku.." / AU. My First OC X (fem) Reader ff! Mind to RnR?


"Hey, Nona Kirschtein!"

"Oi, Pacarnya Jean!"

"Eh, Ceweknya Jean!"

Kamu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Demi kilauan kinclong kepala Sir Keith Shadis, kamu itu – tentu – punya nama. Bahkan, sebelum menjadi – masih agak malu untuk mengakuinya, eh? Kalau kamu – kekasih seorang Jean Kirschtein. Tolonglah, setiap manusia terlahir dengan identitas. Dan identitas itu termasuk NAMA. Entah nama lengkap, nama kecil, nama keluarga, nama panggung, nama nama- lah.

Apalah.

Ini bukan lelucon, bahkan sebelum ini kamu juga nyaris TIDAK PERNAH dipanggil dengan namamu sendiri. Setiap orang pasti memiliki julukan tersendiri untukmu. Katanya namamu itu terlalu panjang, terlalu rumit, terlalu sulit diingat, terlalu sulit diucapkan, dan lain-lain. Berbagai alasan intinya. Sampai-sampai paman yang merawatmu dulu, pernah dibujuk banyak orang untuk mengganti namamu itu.

Yah, kamu juga heran sejak mengetahuinya sejak awal. Kenapa pamanmu yang memberi nama? Tapi, jawaban kalau orangtuamu sudah 'pergi' lebih dulu sebelum sempat menamaimu adalah jawaban yang harus kamu terima bulat-bulat. Termasuk cerita bagaimana kamu bertahan di dalam kandungan ibumu kala ia meregang nyawa dalam sebuah kecelakaan bersama Ayahmu.

Tapi, kamu berusaha tatak. Because life must be go on 'kan?

Balik soal nama, sayangnya sebelum Ayah-Ibumu pergi, mereka belum mengatakan pada siapapun soal namamu, jadilah pamanmu yang memberimu nama. DAN SAYANGNYA LAGI, bukan nama yang disukai banyak orang untuk dilafalkan.

Termasuk Jean Kirschtein, kekasihmu sendiri.

"Chouchou!"

Ah, panjang umur. Itu dia orangnya, dengan panggilan sayangnya untukmu.

Kamu tidak tahan untuk mengulaskan senyum begitu melihat cengiran tampannya – begitu kata Jean, dan kamu mengiyakan saja karena bukannya kamu tidak setuju – "Hei.. Kelasnya sudah selesai?" balasmu kemudian.

Jean menatapmu dengan lipatan-lipatan tak mengenakkan di wajahnya, "Apa kamu gak bisa menyapaku lebih ramah lagi? Kita pacaran, tahu." Katanya kemudian, sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi wajah kalian.

"Err –" jantung berdetak kencang, panas dengan cepat menjalar di wajahmu. Kamu mau tak mau menunduk – malu. "Memangnya aku harus gimana?"

"Hmmm," Jean menggumam berpikir, "Begini, kamu kan kupanggil 'Chouchou' karena itu panggilan sayangku (orang Perancis) karena kamu kekasihku – orang yang kucintai. Lagipula, itu sangat lucu dan cocok untukmu. Aku suka." Lalu ia tersenyum manis.

Kamu memohon-mohon dalam hati, mempertanyakan bagaimana panas di wajahmu akan hilang kalau Jean terus memproklamasikan hal seperti itu. Kamu tahu kamu ini kekasihnya, dan Jean itu kekasihmu. Tapi, apa harus dia mengatakannya di tempat umum? Dengan tersenyum seperti itu tepat di depan wajahmu. Lihat, beberapa orang yang mendengarnya pun terkikik geli.

Sedangkan, kamu meringis.

'Cium! Cium!' Oh. Bahkan, Marco di sana dengan gemas memberikan mimik tersebut yang ditangkap jelas oleh Jean (juga kamu, sialnya). Pria besurai cokelat susu itu memainkan bibirnya kemudian. Kode keras, dan pipimu tambah panas.

Menggoda sekali bukan Si Kuda ini?

"Ck," Kamu lalu mendorong dagunya agar kepalanya kembali tegak. Bagaimanapun berciuman di koridor kampus akan berbuah surat Drop Out. "Jadi, kamu mau panggilan 'sayang' dariku?" tanyamu kemudian dengan menekankan kata 'sayang'.

"Yap!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu 'Kuda'." Putusmu seenak dengkul, Jean tersentak kaget. "Ayo kita pulang, Kuda sayang." Lalu kamu mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum berjalan lebih dulu. Protesan Jean pun menyusul cepat setelahnya, dan kamu tersenyum penuh suka cita. Karena entah kenapa kamu sangat suka Jean yang cerewet seperti itu.

* * *

Namamu

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Jean Kirschtein X Reader fanfcition!

WARN : OOC, AU, Typos, etc.

Note : Chou itu artinya kubis dalam bahasa Perancis, dan orang sana pakai panggilan sayang ini buat kekasih mereka. Saya ngambil ide ini dari novel favorit saya. *plak!* jadi, jangan bayangin kalau reader itu bocah cewek fandom ninja sebelah yaa. Hahaha..

Happy – baper – Reading! X"P

[ P.S : Author baper akut selama ngetik fic – yang sempat X writer – ini. Semoga kalian ketularan ya! Wkwkwk.. ]

[ P.S.S : Special Thanks to Hazeldeen yang ga bosen dan selalu buka beta reader buat saya. Ciyeh~]

* * *

Jean mematikan mesin motornya begitu sampai di depan pagar rumahmu.

Kamu pun melepaskan pegangan dan turun dari motor. "Kukira kamu bakal ngajak makan lagi," ujarmu seraya melepaskan pengaman helm dan mengangkatnya dari kepala. Selesai merapikan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, kamu pun menyodorkan helmnya pada Jean. "Ini, thanks."

Jean justru membuang muka. Oh, Tuhan.

Kamu mengapit helm yang kusodorkan tadi ke pinggang, "Jangan bilang kamu marah gara-gara tadi?" tebakmu yang sama sekali tidak digubris. "Hey, Jean –"

"Mana ada sih pacar yang seneng dipanggil Kuda?!"

Err, oke, dia benar-benar marah. Tapi, setidaknya kamu tidak marah karena dia tidak memanggilmu dengan namamu sendiri. Kamu sudah biasa seperti itu dengan teman-teman, jadi – kamu rasa akan terbiasa juga jika dengan kekasihmu ini.

Kamu mengulum bibir, "Kan aku cuma bercanda. Sorry.."

Suara decihan Jean terdengar jelas walaupun ia masih menggunakan helm _full-face_. Kamu bahkan sempat bingung apakah harus memberikan _service_ bernama 'godaan' lagi atau harus benar-benar minta maaf dengan wajah super melasmu. Bagaimanapun ini semua gara-gara modusnya 'kan?

Kalian tidak bicara sama sekali dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Kamu hanya terus memandangnya, dan Jean terus mengalihkan pandangannya darimu. Memberi kamu sedikit waktu untuk menatap dan membatin dalam hati –

'Ya ampun, betapa tampannya kekasihku ini.'

Kamu selalu suka bagaimana Jean berpakaian, sangat stylist untuk ukuran laki-laki bukan? Lihat saja, ia mengenakan helm _full-face_ hitam walaupun begitu mata coklat ke-emasannya tetap tembus pandang. Kemudian jaket abu-abu yang sporty, jins panjang berwarna biru dongker, dan kets bercorak hitam-putih. Oh, jangan lupa postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tunggangan roda dua bermodel macam kelas motogp.

Benar-benar pria idaman – iya, kekasihmu itu. Dan ia sedang merajuk sekarang.

"Segitu marahnya kamu, hm? Aku belum pernah marah karena panggilanku, lho."

"..."

"Jean.."

"..."

Kamu menarik ujung jaketnya, "Sayang..?"

 _Set._

Kaca helm diangkat, sepasang manik cokelat emas mengarah lurus padamu. "Bisa ulangi lagi?" katanya dengan penuh harap. Ketahuan lewat caranya menatapmu dan nada suaranya yang sudah kembali modus.

"Kekasihku..?"

"Sekali lagi, kumohon.."

Kamu tersenyum geli, "Mau mampir makan di rumahku?"

* * *

"Curang.."

Kamu hanya melirik Jean sekali yang terus menatapmu dari ambang pintu dapur – sibuk memotong wortel.

"Kamu gak pernah bersikap manis kalo lagi terdesak atau ada maunya," Jean melanjutkan gerutuannya. "Selalu aku. Selalu aku. Bahkan, saat aku minta kamu jadi kekasihku kamu gak tersenyum manis buatku. Cuma mengangguk. Kamu waktu itu juga naksir kan sama aku? Juga berusaha deket kan?"

 _Tak._

Kamu berhenti memotong wortel. "Jean, _please_.."

"Chouchou, kamu harus kasih tahu aku sekarang," Jean berjalan mendekat dan menatapmu lurus-lurus, "Seberapa sayang kamu sama aku, heh? Apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kamu terus bersikap manis dan buat aku ingin nikahin kamu segera?"

Kamu melempar bekas bungkus wortel ke wajahnya, "Kamu tuh–"

" _See_?" Jean memotong ucapanmu cepat dengan menggerak-gerakkan bungkus wortel yang dipegangnya, "Kamu bahkan tega, lempar bungkus ini ke wajah tampan kekasihmu. Dimana manisnya, chou?"

Sempat-sempatnya ber-narsis ria Si Kuda ini.

"Itu bukan beton, Jean. Gak bakal bisa lukain wajah tampanmu itu." kamu lalu menghela napas lelah, "Sekarang tunggu di depan atau kita gak bakal makan sampai pagi. Oke?"

Jean berdecih ria.

Kamu menggeleng-geleng sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus memasak.

* * *

Akhirnya pria yang sebelumnya mengomel plus ber-narsis ria di hadapanmu, kini menunggu dengan tenang di meja dapur. Membuat kamu gugup karena sedaritadi ia hanya menatap wajahmu tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Tolonglah, kalau begini kapan selesainya? Lagipula, tumben sekali Jean tidak bicara panjang-lebar.

Kalau kamu sih, bagaimana bisa berpikir topik pembicaraan, menghaluskan bumbu saja rasanya sulit kan?

 _Greek._

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan sesuatu." Lalu Jean beranjak dari kursi dapur menuju ke ruang tengah.

Kamu menghela napas lega.

Terserah-lah Jean akan membawa apa kesini. Mungkin bantal, karena ia lelah terus bertopang dagu.

Setelah semua bahan dan bumbu telah siap, kamu menuju depan kompor untuk menyulapnya menjadi makanan siap santap. Kamu akan memasak nasi goreng, yang simple pikirmu. Namun ternyata salah besar, karena memakan banyak waktu akibat kekasihmu sendiri.

Oke, tinggal masukkan bumbu, sayuran, lalu –

"Eh?! Jean apa– " ternyata acara memasak belum bisa tenang. Kamu tidak tahu kapan Jean berdiri di belakangmu dan merapikan rambutmu yang di sisi wajah ke belakang.

"Ssssh!" Jean mendesis seraya menahan bahumu agar tidak berbalik, "Masak saja, aku akan merapikan rambutmu. Nasi goreng plus rambut itu bukan menu sehat."

Kamu berani bersumpah, kalau tomat yang kamu potong tadi kalah merah dengan wajahmu sekarang. Juga jantungmu, oh pasti piston motor Jean kalah dengan cepatnya jantungmu berdetak. Kamu bahkan ragu bisa terus sadarkan diri sampai acara kuncir rambut menegangkan – eh, bukan menegangkan tapi gugup. Ah, tidak, yang menguncir rambutmu tidak gugup tapi ini –

Sudahlah, bagimu yang penting Jean cepat selesai dengan rambutmu kan?

Jean terdengar mendengus geli, "Rileks, Chouchou." Katanya terus mencoba untuk menguncir rambutmu yang sepertinya bukan pekerjaan mudah bagi laki-laki. Ditambah lagi rambutmu sudah lumayan panjang. "Ya ampun, ini tidak semudah simpul pramuka."

Tuh kan.

"Jean aku bisa–"

"It's ok. Besok gak perlu sampai potong rambut, aku suka rambutmu panjang." selanya kemudian, "Yah, walaupun tidak punya alasan khusus untuk jatuh hati padamu sih."

Astaga. Sepertinya tidak lagi mustahil, kalau kamu bisa mati karena serangan jantung.

Bahkan di saat seperti ini, detik bergerak secara lambat untukmu. Napas teratur Jean mengalahkan angin AC hingga kulit kepalamu mampu merasakannya. Elusan tangan Jean juga terasa sangat lambat, sampai-sampai kamu hafal betul bagaimana pelan dan lembutnya ia melakukan pekerjaannya ini. Lalu, kamu berusaha mengingat kembali kapan terakhir kamu keramas, atau apakah deodoran yang kamu pakai sekarang masih tersisa. Kamu semakin panik, karena penciumanmu mati rasa.

"Nah, selesai." Jean lalu menjauh dan mengambil posisi di sampingmu, "Hey, kamu cantik juga kalau dikuncir! Hehehe.." dan senyum menggoda itu terlihat kembali.

Oh, sepertinya badai tsunami angin topan tornado puting beliung ombak besar menari-nari telah datang khusus untukmu. Dalam hati kamu mengumpat lagi – frustasi atas ketidak berdayaanmu pada pesona kekasihmu sendiri.

Bahkan, setelah menjadi milikmu sendiri tetap susah ya untuk bersikap normal?

Jean memiringkan kepalanya, "Chouchou..?"

"MENJAUH KUDAA!" dan akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa kamu lakukan – berteriak.

* * *

"Pfftt.."

Kamu mengacungkan sendok emosi, "Cepat habiskan dan pulang sana! _Damn_!"

"Ya ampun," tawa Jean pecah lagi entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di meja, "Astaga, Chouchou. Kamu benar-benar–"

"Cepat kudaa!"

" _Fine_! Kamu manggil aku Kuda lagi?!"

"Iya!" sahutmu masih emosi – kesal setengah mati karena Jean terus mentertawaimu lebih dari sepuluh menit. Orang mana sih yang tidak merasakan sesuatu saat kekasihnya berdiri di belakang, mengutak-atik rambut dan napasnya menggelitik begitu? Iya kan? Bahkan, sekarang Jean masih tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan karena – menurutmu – sukses melihat wajah memalukan kekasihnya sendiri.

Well. Wajahmu yang menurutmu memalukan itu sebenarnya sangat lucu bagi Jean, ketahuilah.

"Kamu, Kuda modus! Kuda narsis! Kuda binal! Kuda apalah terserah!"

"Aku pacar kamu, Chouchou! Kamu masa mau punya pacar kuda?"

Kamu menggeram kesal, dan memilih untuk menjauh keluar rumah. Persetan dengan siapa-pacarmu itu.

"Chouchou, tunggu!"

"Namaku bukan 'Chouchou'!"

"Yah siapalah namamu yang sulit disebut itu," Jean lalu sukses menahan tanganmu dan membuatmu memutar balik untuk menatapnya yang lebih tinggi. " _Please_ , aku gak bermaksud ngetawain kamu, Sayang. Aku tadi hanya – yah, siapa sangka?"

Kamu hanya berdecih ria.

"Toh, aku tadi gak macem-macem 'kan? Aku tulus tanpa maksud mau nguncir rambutmu yang keliatan ganggu itu doang." Katanya seraya menunjuk rambutmu yang masih terkuncir. Sedangkan kamu hanya menatapnya galak. "Oke, aku gak bakal ketawa lagi. Sekarang kita makan ya?"

Kamu melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya, "Habiskan lalu pulang."

"Ayay, Kapten!"

Kamu mendengus.

* * *

Deru mesin motor lalu terdengar saat Jean menekan tombol stater. Ia menarik pedal gas dua kali untuk sekedar memanaskan kendarannya itu. Dengan helm full-face yang kembali terpasang sempurna, menyisakan batang hidung mancung dan matanya untuk dipertontonkan padamu – kekasihnya Jean Kirschtein.

"Oke, Chou –"

"Jean," Kamu memotong panggilan sayangnya itu dengan cepat, "Kamu serius gak akan manggil aku dengan namaku? Walaupun, itu sulit disebut?" tanyamu pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar malah.

Karena kamu benar-benar ingin mendengar kekasihmu sendiri memanggil namamu kan? Sebegitu inginnya hingga membuatmu sesak hingga sulit berbicara.

"Maafkan aku.." Tangan besar Jean mengelus kepalamu pelan, "Kamu benar-benar tidak suka 'Chouchou' ya? Seharusnya aku tidak marah tadi. Lagipula kuda itu tidak –"

Kamu menggeleng, "Bukan begitu," Lalu tangan Jean pun berhenti. Yakin ia akan mengluarkan pertanyaan lain, kamu pun cepat-cepat melanjutkan. " Jean.. Kamu tahu kalau yah – saat kekasihmu memanggil namamu itu juga jadi salah satu hal yang.. menyenangkan?"

Hening beberapa saat.

"Aku tahu." Katanya, "Mendengar namaku disebut begitu pelan dan lembut sama kamu, penuh rasa sayang. Itu seperti stamina tambahan buatku. Begitu 'kan persamaannya?"

Kali ini kamu mengangguk.

Deru motor lalu menghilang tiba-tiba, Jean mematikan motornya kembali. "Biar tidak mengganggu pendengaran, ini juga perlu dilepas." Tak lama helm full-face itu berada di tangki motornya, "Sekarang, kamu sebut nama kamu. Nama lengkap, nama panggilan. Aku coba menghafal sampai bisa, di sini."

"Uh.. daripada itu lebih baik lewat pesan –"

Jean menggeleng, "Aku mau hafal betul sekarang. Jadi, saat aku sudah sampai rumah, aku bisa menelponmu dan menyebut namamu dengan sayang. Aku janji."

Entah kenapa rasanya seperti sedang dilamar, bukan begitu? Sampai-sampai kamu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Apakah rasanya akan seperti ini juga nanti? Apakah Jean Kirschtein akan menatapmu penuh keyakinan seperti sekarang? Apa posturnya akan sebegini gagahnya? Apa suaranya akan sebegini gentle-nya?

"Hey, kok melamun?"

Kamu tersentak, "Ah – maaf.."

"Gak apa-apa," katanya lalu tersenyum, "Jadi, namamu..?"

Jean tersenyum, dan bagai virus itu menular padamu. Mungkin kamu nyaris tidak pernah mendengar ia menyebut namamu sebelumnya. Jika, stamina tambahan baginya adalah saat kamu menyebut namanya penuh sayang. Maka sebelum-sebelumnya bagimu itu adalah saat ia tersenyum padamu kan? Karena paras Jean yang tampan dan senyumnya itu benar-benar membuatmu terlena sejak awal. Sejak pertama kali kamu melihatnya.

Dan kini kekasihmu, Jean Kirschtein, akan mengubah stamina tambahanmu sama dengannya. Dia akan memanggil namamu dengan rasa sayang. Malam ini, sebelum kamu tertidur, dia akan mengucapkan selamat malam untukmu, dengan menyebut namamu. Pelan dan lembut.

"Diingat baik-baik ya," pesanmu yang disambut anggukan oleh Jean, "Namaku –"

.

.

Dan kamu menyebut namamu pada kekasihmu, Jean Kirschtein.

-FIN-

A/N : Maaf, bukan maksud saya bikin nasib reader sebegitu ngenesnya, juga soal nama yang susah itu. Semua ini terwujud akibat gemesnya saya baca ff x reader jadi yah – gitu deh jadi ikutan gatel saya. Wkwkwk.. Lagian, gak tau kenapa ini juga lagi gemes-gemesnya bikin ff dengan main charanya Si Kuda Perancis yang tampan itu. yha..

Well, kalau begitu Terima Kasih sudah membaca fic receh apalah ini~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Juga kritik, saran, dan komentar selalu ditunggu lewat kotak review, loh! Mwehehehe..

Sekian, and See you in my other storyy~ ^^/


End file.
